What Happens Now?
by Ryoko Blue
Summary: REVISED: Eight months ago, Vash The Stampede left to battle knives. Now with Knives as healthy as a horse they have come back to May City and to the friends that Vash left behind. Rating will go up.
1. What a Shock!

Disclaimer: Nope not mine, don't even think it. Although I wish Vash were mine. HE'S MY HERO! I LOVE YOU VASH! HEEEEEE!

Summary: Eight months ago, Vash The Stampede left to battle knives. Now with Knives as healthy as a horse they have come back to May City and to the friends that Vash left behind.

**A/N: I've decided to repost this fanfiction, I made a couple of revisions on the story, so it's now better than before. Enjoy **

* * *

What Happens Now?

Episode 1—What a shock!

The first thing he was going to do when he got back to the city was have a nice hot bath and then eat a whole box of doughnuts. Vash grinned foolishly on the back of a tomas, his twin brother who was also atop a noble steed, rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into coming with you Vash, its bad enough my mental powers are weak, but now I have to live with humans?"

"Oh it's not so bad, give it a chance." Vash wouldn't stop smiling as they raced across the hot burning desert, approaching a city. It was May City. "Look Knives, we can just stay in that city for a few days and rest up, then we can continue on our way. To make right everything that was made wrong by you."

"Why's that, the town doesn't look very prosperous," Then it dawned on him the reason Vash would want to stop in a grungy city like that. "Don't tell me you actually have friends there?"

"I have friends everywhere, what can I say, people like me. It must be my lovely blonde locks, or my sparkling green eyes. Yes, yes, no one—." Vash was interrupted by his brother's groan of annoyance.

Knives shook his head back and forth. "I knew you were full of yourself brother, but now I actually get to see why you create trouble wherever you go, it wasn't because of the gun, it's because people are trying their hardest to shut you up." Feeling triumphant when he heard Vash's humph of disapproval, they rode their steeds into the town and stopped at a nearby saloon. After hitching the tomases to the posts available, they went inside and sat down. A waitress came by and took their order.

Vash glanced around the saloon, it was old and falling apart, there were spider webs in the corners and the floors were in need of a good sweeping. Other than that it was the most amazing sight Vash had seen in a long time. He grinned and took a swig of the whiskey. "Ah, that's good stuff."

"Hey Mr. Vash!" A high pitched voice said from behind him.

Knowing exactly who it was Vash turned around. "Heh, hey!" Sure enough it was Millie Thomson, a very tall, brown haired woman who carried a big gun. He was happy to see her, the first familiar face he had seen in the last thirteen months. Of course it had nearly taken a year of healing and convincing Knives into not killing any humans.

"It's good to see you Mr. Vash, have you been here long?" She smiled brightly.

"No, Knives and I just got here."

Millie looked at Knives. "Ah I see, it's nice to meet you Mr. Knives." She giggled.

Knives barely nodded in her direction before returning to his drink, humans were quite annoying and he could tell this girl was one of them.

Vash thought something was off about Millie, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But something was definitely different. The thought then snapped in his mind. The shorter girl, Meryl, that was her name. She wasn't with her. Hmm that was odd, those two were always together. "Uh… where is…" He was cut off by Millie's frown which turned into a smile immediately.

"Oh who, Meryl? Oh she's been preoccupied these days. I hardly see her anymore. But that's all right."

"Really, what happened?" He couldn't believe it, those two were always close. Almost like sisters.

Millie sighed. "Well our boss decided to open another Insurance office here in May city so Meryl and I came with a few other of our office workers. And well when you didn't come back…" She looked up at Knives who seemed to not be interested in this story she turned back to Vash. "It doesn't matter, she said she had to move on with her life instead of always worrying about you and chasing you around like some mother to a child, or something along those lines. It was a long time ago after all." Millie scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, she had been spending less and less time at the her job and then one day quit, it was later that I realized why." Once again sadness was expressed in Millie's eyes, but she did good at trying to hide it. "It really doesn't matter anymore, I am happy for her, truly I am." She smiled, albeit forced.

Vash nodded, he felt bad for Millie. Poor girl. He wondered what could be so important for Meryl to give up her job and her friends. Something didn't sit right with him that wasn't like her at all. Not that he knew her very well, sure she was a nice girl, when she wanted to be nice to you of course, and real cute. Wait, real cute? Nah! He couldn't even stomach that idea. She was not cute, annoying was more like it, and she always got in his way, he remembered several times that he tried to ditch her, but she kept on finding him. She was like a damn bloodhound, of course there was that one moment when she really spoke with so much heart and understanding that he couldn't help himself. He hugged her! Oh yes he did. Well that was the past, and this is the future now, no more having to worry about himself being declared a legal disaster by that short insurance girl any longer.

"Vash, something is coming." Knives said suddenly.

Looking up, Vash noticed a tall, dark haired man with icy blue eyes, he was wearing real fine clothing an expensive suit of what one would think was Italian made if they were on earth. His boots were made of snakeskin. He took his time walking into the saloon as if he owned the world, with him he had three men who looked just as equally wealthy.

Vash noticed that Millie glared at the man before returning to her normal, happy self.

"Well Mr. Vash I have to go back to work now, it was nice seeing you again." She quickly left the saloon

The man approached the bar, a bit of sunlight catching on his gold insignia ring. Vash then knew that this guy was indeed very wealthy.

"Whisky," the man said in a soothing, silk like voice.

The barmaid blushed and giggled as she brought him his order. "Leave the bottle," he didn't even thank her and started pouring a drink for him and his men. "Gentleman, a toast." The dark haired man said. "To me and my future bride, in just one month I will be marrying the most wonderful woman I have ever met."

"Here, here." The three other men shouted and downed their drinks.

"Where is the little woman?"

The dark haired man smiled. "Getting fitted for her wedding gown."

"Have you peeked on her yet?" The man in the middle said, when the dark haired man conked him on the head with his fist.

"You idiot! How dare you suggest that Joe, that's bad luck."

"Gee, sorry Travis." Joe rubbed his head where he was hit.

One of Travis's men on the right snickered. "Not only that, but she might clobber him if he does peek on her."

"Tony! Enough!" Travis grinned. "Of course she is quite the little spitfire, but no matter she agreed to marry me."

Tony and Joe laughed hard, and the last man nudged Travis in the side.

"Yeah, I bet she's just as wild in the bedroom too. Heh, heh."

"Hey! That's my future wife you're talking about." Travis grinned.

Knives growled. "Just who are those stupid humans?"

A passing waitress heard and stopped. "Oh that is Travis Derry and his men, they blew into town about six months ago. Travis Derry is one of the richest men on the face of this here planet."

"Oh how fascinating" Knives said sarcastically.

The waitress grinned. "Hey we're all excited here, he's getting married soon, it's supposed to be the event of the year. All rich folks from all over the world are attending, and not only that he's made it so the rest of us can attend without invitation. So us commoners are pretty happy about that."

Vash spoke up. "Just who is the woman that he is marrying?" His question was not answered with words but rather as who it was that walked into the saloon. She was wearing a white sun hat, tilted towards the side, and gown that styled from the eighteen eighties, it was white with pink trim.

"Travis, I have been looking for you all day, I figured you'd be in here." She said with slight annoyance walking towards him.

Travis turned around grinning. "Meryl my love." He held his arms open as if expecting a hug.

"Don't you Meryl my love me," She growled, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

It was Joe who spoke up. "Miss Strife, we were toasting to you and Travis's engagement and soon to be marriage, he was celebrating."

She glared at Joe and then looked back at Travis. "I came to talk to you and ask you why you just fired the entire working staff at the power plant?"

"It was necessary, to make way for the new progress of power plants. We are able to run power without having to hire many people to do the job of one." Travis said and sipped at his drink.

"But all those people, all those jobs. How could you!" Meryl nearly shouted.

Travis placed a tender hand on her shoulder and she tried to shrug him off, "Listen to me, I will make up for it. I promise." He noticed she tried to break free of his grasp, but he held on tighter. "You trust me, don't you?" He asked staring into her blue-gray eyes and she stilled instantly.

With a sigh she nodded. "Of course I do, it was just a shock hearing about it, that's all." When he smiled she couldn't help but smile as well.

"That's my girl." Travis softly tapped her chin with his finger. "Now why don't you go back to the manor and get yourself into something real pretty for tonight, I want to take you out." He shooed her away and she rolled her eyes. She turned around and headed for the exit, the two blonde figures in the corner did not escape her sights as she just continued on out the doors.

She stopped just outside the saloon and hung her head. How dare that broom head come back now! True he never said anything in regards to her waiting around for him or say that he liked her, even as a friend, but she was sure that they were at least friends. And she was probably right in assuming that he didn't think of her once while out there. To him she was probably just one of those faceless innocents that he wanted to save all the time. Nothing special, nope not her. Yet though they had been through much together it didn't stop her from falling for the idiot. Just when she had moved on with her life and became engaged to another man, he had to worm his way back into her head just by merely being in the same room as her. What was he doing here anyway? It was obvious he wasn't here to see her, the other gentleman looked a lot like him. That had to be Knives, his brother. Meryl shivered, how dare Vash let that murdering thing into the city. He should be dead not sitting across from him sharing drinks. She was sure shocked to see him though, never expecting to see him again was often the thought in her mind.

Meryl had Travis now, and that's all that mattered. Right? There was no time to think on this anymore, she had to get back to the manor and dress for tonight. They were going out so that meant expensive restaurants and annoying people to impress, Travis would probably prefer something red. She knew the perfect gown to wear tonight.

Vash had witnessed everything that transpired through the insurance girl Meryl and that other man Travis Derry, why did he feel a tightening in his chest and a twisting in his stomach when he watched the two of them. This was one feeling he never had before, he looked over at Knives who answered him immediately.

"Why are you jealous over that pathetic human female and her mate to be? I don't see why you bother yourself with these nothing creatures."

"Jealous? Me? You have got to be kidding Knives. There is no reason for me to be jealous." He gaze slammed to Travis and he couldn't help as his eyes narrowed slightly, almost unnoticeable. "It is just a shock that's all, I never figured that the woman would marry, she's always so busy with her insurance work." Vash shrugged as if it made no difference to him.

"Sure brother, keep telling yourself that." Knives finished off his drink and looked right at Vash. "Can we leave now?"

Vash sighed and shook his head. "No, I am not finished here yet. We should find an inn, there is much to do here." Vash then thought to himself to figure out exactly when that insurance girl decided to marry a man such as that. He had a mission and he would see it through, that was a promise.

* * *

Well that's it for episode 1, this is my very first Trigun fanfiction, so I hope I haven't made them too OOC. Tell me what you think in the form of a review! Thanks! Ryoko Blue 


	2. Spying is Harder Than it Looks

Disclaimer: No way does Trigun belong to me, if it did, I would have put more romance into it instead of just subtle hints to what is going on.

Summary: Eight months ago, Vash The Stampede left to battle knives. Now with Knives as healthy as a horse they have come back to May City and to the friends that Vash left behind.

* * *

**Kazster:** Yes this is a repost, I've fixed some things toyed with the plot and am even going to use some OC's in this story, my own creations, which I have used in other fanfictions. You'll see who they are if you are familiar with my other works, it works very well into the plot.

**Dragon Mafia:** Sit there until I update huh? Hopefully you got up a few times, don't want your bum to go numb do ya? ;)

**Aine of Knockaine:** Yep,I plan on updating this time around, last time I posted it, I wasn't really aware of the plot I was going to use, but I did some thinking on it, and came up with some good stuff. So hopefully you'll continue reading this all the way through.

And to the rest of you awesome reviewers, thank you so very, very much. They really mean a lot to me. :)

* * *

What Happens Now

Episode 2—Spying is Harder Than it Looks

Meryl stood staring into a very tall mirror in her chambers; she looked at her reflection standing there in a deep red velvet gown that reached the floor. The bodice which had a small red fur trim accented her already generous bosom gloving her like second skin was encrusted with jewels, rubies to be more exact. The gown matched the multi three stud ruby necklace that rested against her chest. There was one red feather in her still short midnight black hair. Travis never spared any expense when it came to her; he gave her everything he felt she should have and wear.

She felt like a doll, a doll that a child would play dress up with and Travis was that child. He was the one to pick her outfits; he was the one who decided what she would wear in public. It was nice in the beginning, but now it was getting really old. She hated being told what to do, she often wondered why he picked someone as plain as her, and it made no sense. It's not like she had a vast family fortune or anything, she was just a simple Insurance girl that followed the legendary, humanoid typhoon Vash the Stampede.

There was a loud knock on her very large, oak wood door and then it was pushed open. Travis stood there in a black suit; he really did look handsome with his hair styled smartly. He was staring at her.

"You look beautiful."

Meryl sure didn't think she did, but she wouldn't argue with him as it would get her no where. "Thank you." She said with a forced smile, "You look pretty nice yourself."

"Of course I do." He grinned and slowly approached her, lifting his hand he gently grabbed hers and pulled her to him, "You are going to knock everyone's stockings off tonight my dear."

"Do we have to go, can't we just stay in?" She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Just you and me, having a romantic night?"

Travis wondered what was going on, it took a great deal of effort for her to show him any affection at all, and here she was hugging him and talking about romantic evenings. "All right Meryl, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Meryl backed away from him, taking another glance in the mirror, "Nothing's wrong, I just have a strange feeling about tonight, that's all."

"Hey now, don't you worry about a thing. Whatever dangers there may be out there, I will protect you."

She rolled her eyes, she did not need protection! Not from anyone! She could take care of herself. "I don't need your protection Travis, and I'm not afraid of dangers. It's just a strange feeling. That's all." She was growing irritated, he treated her like some fragile China doll and yep, she was back to the doll references again.

With a sigh, there was just no winning with this woman, Travis leaned over to the table and picked up a red gem studded flower clip and lifted it into Meryl's hair pinning some of it up on one side. "Come on then, let's get going." Travis smiled thinking Meryl really did look beautiful. He grabbed her wrap for her and ushered her from the room.

"Just what are you thinking brother?" Knives asked Vash who was huddled behind a leafy plant, "That is definitely not going to hide you from anyone's view."

Vash looked back at Knives, "Well not with you standing up behind me."

Knives should point out that Vash was behaving like a fool, to think that anyone would not see some tall blond buffoon standing behind a plant that did little to conceal the wall behind it let alone him was beyond Knives. But of course his brother was clearly not thinking straight because of that one emotion that Knives pointed out earlier, 'jealousy' which Vash had informed him several times that he was not jealous, no way. He just wanted to know what was going on without seeming suspicious. This hiding though was even more suspicious.

"Look there Knives, there she is, and with that guy." Vash said a little more bitterly, not really realizing the bitterness in his voice. "He seems a little too perfect," He watched as Travis pulled the beautiful carved chair out for Meryl and her sitting down. The vibrant red carpet seemed to match the gown she was wearing. Vash could sware that she looked really uncomfortable, as long as he has traveled with her and has known her, he thought of her as a more casual girl (in short skirts!). Someone who normally wouldn't wear something so eye catching was strange to him. This seemed a little out of character for her, maybe it was the fact that you could see more of her curves…yet the blonde concluded that wasn't such a bad thing…but she looked so painted, instead of a fresh, crisp look that he had grown to find comfort in when he was having a particularly hard day of depression and self pity. Vash shook his head, red was so not her color, Meryl looked good in whites and blues, soft tones, not brightly colored things that shouted 'look at me!' But the colors that brought out her eyes or the gentle soft black of her still short hair.

"Brother, keep your thoughts on track, stop gawking." Knives interrupted Vash's inner ramblings.

"I wasn't gawking, I was observing, it's completely different."

Knives groaned, "Is this going to take much longer?"

"Yes," Was Vash's only straight forward and to the point answer.

Shaking his head, Knives wanted to get out of here soon, so the only way he was going to get back to his room for some rest was to get Vash done with his little spy game, he had an idea, "Vash I know you want to talk to that silly human, I have advised a plan for you."

Meryl could feel the prickles going up her spine, someone was watching her. Turning around slightly she could see behind the plant, (who couldn't!) Vash and what looked like his brother, just what is that idiot doing? Why was he hiding behind that plant? She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, he was gone. Perhaps it was her imagination, she could swore she had seen him several times this evening but she knew that was a just her mind playing tricks on her, this was not turning out to be a good evening.

"…Don't you agree Meryl?" Travis asked, watching as his fiancé's head twisted around in slight alarm.

"Agree on what?" Meryl guessed she should have been paying attention.

"Never mind love, its not important." Resting his hand on hers that was atop the white table cloth, Travis leaned closer. "Something is on your mind, isn't it? You have been behaving oddly all night."

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing is on my mind, why do you say that?"

Smiling, Travis sighed, "You have that glossy look in your eyes."

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking that's all." She pulled her hand from beneath his and rested it in her lap. "I just thought I saw someone I know, but I was mistaken."

She was probably thinking about that guy again, of course he knew the one, she had only talked about him more times than Travis would have liked. Of course the famed outlaw that he was, how could girls not be smitten with such a reckless individual? That creep that stood more than seven feet tall, with short legs and a Mohawk, with the reputation of being worst womanizer ever born… (Of course Travis has never seen the legendary man but anyone with that description was bound to be hideous)…of long ago past seems to take up more of her mind making his fiancé act like he Travis Derry didn't exist anymore. He didn't work this hard on Meryl Strife for nothing, he expected a big pay off in the end and no outlaw gunman was going to come between them, even in thoughts and take away what Travis here has worked so hard for. Travis ran a hand through his hair, "I know this is hard for you, me making you come out here in public in all this frilly getup, but I do have appearances to make. I am after all important and you being seen with me will show just how important we, as a couple, are and you always have to look your best."

And just where did that comment come from, first he was being all sweet and now he's acting like a total jerk. Meryl rolled her eyes, deciding to forget about his strange comments. He knew that she hated dressing up like this, but she did it for him because yes he is in the public eye, he will probably eventually run for mayor, since he is seen talking to all the important big wigs of the city. Just once she would like to get away, away from this life. She was bored and rightly so, at least when she was on assignments for the insurance company she got to travel and see the plant, even as dusty as it was, it was way better than staying here and vegetating for the rest of her life. She did not value being a politician's wife; that was something she did not want… to always smile and look pleasant, to show no emotion on their faces except that plastic smile when their husbands made idiots out of themselves.

A voice coughed from the side of their table, both Meryl and Travis looked towards the direction the voice came from.

"Ah!" Meryl jolted in alarm at just who was standing there in a waiters uniform that didn't exactly fit right, a few buttons were done up crooked, one side of the garment hanging longer than the other. It looked like a rush job to her.

"Soup?" The tall (not seven feet tall though, it was more like six.) blonde spiky haired 'waiter' pushed the large bowl of soup that had a ladle in it between Meryl and Travis.

"No thanks," Travis said waving the waiter away, and turned back towards Meryl, he did not spare the waiter a glance, since this working class man was beneath him in status.

"Oh but I insist, it's really good." The waiter said with a smile, pushing it towards Travis. "I'll ladle you some."

Meryl felt that all familiar vein in her head throb whenever she had to deal with 'him', "What are you doing?" She whispered harshly up at the waiter.

"Just doing my job miss." The waiter smiled, "The soup is fabulous if I do say so myself." He did not wait for a yes or no and immediately began to ladle the chicken soup to put it in Travis' bowl, but he overshot the goal a little or so it looked like he did, and he dumped the ladle of hot soup in Travis' lap.

Travis shot up out of the chair which knocked over with a loud ruckus, jumping around like a bear on crack waving his hands at his privates trying to create soothing wind all the while shouting curses. "Damn, damn you stupid fool! Look what you've done!" He finally looked at the waiter and then glared so hard that it could freeze ice on the spot, all he could see was red, fierce anger, "You're going to pay for this." He pointed to his still scalding crotch cringing.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir, I'm new. Please let me help you." The waiter grabbed the hot tea pot from off the table, ripped off the top and splashed the liquid at Travis' lap once more, the dark haired man howling in more pain.

"Stop helping me you incompetent rube!" Travis growled and hobbled off towards the restroom. He could have sworn that waiter did all that on purpose, no one was that dense.

"Just who do you think you're trying to fool Vash?" Meryl shouted, which caused a few patrons to look over causing her to blush, and she lowered her voice. "You are not a waiter."

"Uh yes I am, see." He pointed to the uniform.

Meryl rolled her eyes, "your uniform isn't even buttoned correctly, idiot."

Vash looked down at his crooked uniform, "Ah your right, heh, heh. It's hard to dress properly in the dark, you know?" He tugged at the longer hem and then looked right at her, "do you know how hard it is to spy on you, you and that guy move around from place to place way too quickly."

So it was him that she saw all those times, near city hall when Travis was talking to the mayor, in the tea house when they stopped for cakes with some important business men and their wives. How dare he do that, what was he trying to accomplish with spying on her like that, it made no sense! "This is odd behavior, even for you!" She pointed up at him from still sitting in her chair, "I haven't spoken or seen you in over eight months and now all of a sudden you pop up out of no where throwing hot liquid in my fiancé's lap?"

He shrugged, "There's just something about this guy that I don't like."

"No one asked you!"

"Geeze, you don't have to be so bitchy."

Meryl gasped, "how dare you say something like that here, this is a classy place."

"Class or not, it still doesn't stop you from biting my head off for nothing." He threw his nose in the air like he was genuinely insulted.

Standing, Meryl placed her hands on the table and leaned forward, "Nothing, you call scalding Travis's lap nothing? He kind of needs that equipment."

"Hey, it's not like I damaged it for good or anything." Vash was secretly grinning, and thinking, _'he just won't be using it for awhile.'_

Meryl tried to keep her temper, but it was so hard dealing with this idiot, "Look, just go and please don't create any trouble along the way."

This time Vash really did feel hurt, she wanted him to leave? But it was strange that it made him feel like this, so empty even worse than when Rem was killed long ago. "I thought that since I stopped here in May City since you were living here and all, that it would be interesting to you know catch up."

"What are you talking about? You didn't even know I was here." She folded her arms looking away, "You know very well that Bernardelli's main office is in the second city of December which is where I was up until seven months ago, and then I got an assignment to head up the new office here."

Vash cleared his throat, "Hey, you're right; I didn't know you were here. But I did talk to Millie and she said you quit your job." He folded his arms across his chest, "and I did see you in the bar, and well _him_ too." He nodded towards the direction of the restroom.

There was a flash of something that Vash almost recognized in Meryl's eyes, "You saw Millie, how is she doing?"

He shrugged, "She's all right, as cheerful as ever no matter the circumstances."

Meryl let out a soft sigh, "She was pregnant you know, but she lost the child after the third month. I tried to stay in contact with her when I quit, but it just… it's complicated."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Vash looked at the floor, Millie would have been a great mother, she was always so kind and thoughtful, and she led her life following her heart. He was sure the loss of a child was probably devastating to the tall girl.

Oh no she was not doing this, not with him. He ignores her, forgets about her and she's just going to forgive it. No way! "I think you should stop pretending to be waiter and leave now, I don't even want to know why you even tried such a ridiculous thing as that."

"It was my brother's idea."

Her eyes widened, hearing all that Vash had said about his brother she assumed that he would be killed and rightfully so, this man, Knives, was a murderer, responsible for who knows how many deaths. Who knows when that maniac will strike again, Vash was being well an idiot much like before. This was unbelievable. "My advice to you is to take your brother and get out of the city before something unfortunate happens, with two of you around there is sure to be trouble."

"Oh he is nothing like me."

Meryl growled, "I know that! That's my whole point. We don't need innocents to suffer and be killed because of some freak with power trip!

"He's not a freak," Vash felt truly insulted. "You don't know him he's misguided and doesn't really understand; how dare you stand there and judge anyone."

"Look I don't care what he is all right; anyone who wants to erase humanity from the planet should not be around humans."

Vash shook his head; this was unbelievable, why couldn't she trust him with Knives, trying to reform him, after all she had stood by him when she learned of what he truly was. "I'm trying to help him, but you obviously don't agree with what I am trying to do, you probably would rather he just be killed. Well that is not going to happen, not while I still live." She didn't argue with the fact, she just remained silent as if in agreement with what he had said. Perhaps he had been wrong, she definitely changed and it seemed for the worst. "I think I wasted enough time here, I should be moving on."

Meryl sat down in the chair, looking up at him putting on an emotionless mask like many times before, "Yes, you go and do that. You're good at leaving, the best at it actually." There was slight drop in her voice, but she continued to speak. "The quicker you're gone the better."

It would do no good to stand there an analyze what she meant, but Vash swore he heard something akin to sadness in her voice, in the way she held herself that she is not angry but hurt and disappointed. She was a complicated woman, "I'm going now, so don't try to stop me." Was he stalling? Did he want her to stop him?

"Believe me, I wont." Even though she said this and it sounded so certain to her own ears, Meryl felt the strange prickles of what seemed like fear, if he did leave this time, she most likely will never, ever see him again. But who cares right, she was getting married and soon, in two months, that wasn't long.

"Fine." Vash turned to walk away, when he slipped in greasy chicken from the soup he spilt in that other man's lap and fell flat on his back. Some of the patrons all jumped up or gasped as Vash's foot ended up kicking the empty chair and it sailed up in the air, hitting the small chandelier of four kerosene lamps, it crashed to the floor. Of course the liquid started flowing towards the small fire pit.

Vash stared wide eyed as he jumped to his feet still slipping more in the soup mess, his arms and legs flaying out looking like he was trying to fly. He finally got his footing looking at the fast flowing oil. "Everyone get down!" he shouted, lifting his gun and firing it into the air, there were screams and shouts of panic as the weapon more likely scared everyone that what was about to happen, just as the patrons all went on their bellies and covered their heads, the oil moved on right into the fire pit and **Boom!**

* * *

Ugh there was something heavy on top of her, what happened? Where was she? Meryl felt the pounding ache in the back of her head. Was she dead? No if she were dead she'd probably feel no pain. She could hear voices, panicked voices, voices that were crying some were shouting. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, her vision finally focusing, the bright moonlight shining from above; blinking a few times she was now finding her self staring into the most intense green eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh good you're all right." Vash's calming voice broke through the other sounds and voices that were clouding her mind.

Meryl looking down a bit seeing the position that they were in, a blush stained her cheeks in shock and embarrassment finally realizing just what the heavy object that was on top of her, but that didn't last long as her embarrassment quickly changed to anger. Her eyes narrowed and she growled low in her throat. "You pervert, what do you think you're doing?" Meryl lifted her fist and bashed him right in the cheek.

"Yeow!" Vash in lightning speed reached up cupping his face, "What did you do that for! I saved your life and this is how you repay me by punching me? Geeze if that's the thanks I get, I just won't save you next time."

Pushing him off of her, Meryl sat up. "Oh great, what happened?" She noticed that half of the restaurant was now sitting outside in the open, the walls were all a shambles pieces of rock and boulder and wood from the roof was scattered all over the ground. She could hear more groaning of the customers as they all were seemingly all right. It looked like a war zone. The answer of what happened finally hit her, and she turned towards Vash, "You know I don't even think I need to say it."

"Heh, heh," Vash reached up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Would you believe it was a total accident?"

Meryl tried getting to her feet, but she wobbled a bit, "Everything concerning you becomes an accident." She glared down at him.

Travis wide eyed came from the direction of the bathroom, he had heard what sounded like an explosion outside, but he stayed inside until the air had settled down. There was no way he was going out there it was way too dangerous. He saw Meryl she was standing talking down to someone, it was that waiter from before. Travis headed over to them careful of his footing.

"Travis, where have you been?" Meryl said upon seeing him, relieved that he was all right.

"I heard all the trouble and stayed where it was safe." Travis said. "What happened out here?" He was so shocked that he didn't see the disappointment that briefly passed over his fiancé's face.

She couldn't believe it, Travis, stayed there, not knowing what was going on out here. He only thought of himself, what about all the other people out here, what if they needed help. And her, did he really not think about coming out to see if she was all right? Hearing shifting below and a cough, which shook her out of her mood the voice that disrupted her thoughts belonged to Vash and he continued to speak.

"Well the place kind of exploded." Vash told Travis, while keeping his eyes on Meryl, she was definitely unhappy about something.

"Which you caused!" Meryl glared down yelling at Vash.

"Yeah! What kind of an idiot blows up a building with a chair!" Another one of the patrons just yelled out.

"You're telling me, the only one that we know of where disasters seem to follow happens to be…" Everyone went quiet, all eyes on Vash, he simply smiled and waved.

The owner of the restaurant a Mr. Gregory Vanderbilt, who had managed to dig out of the rubble, with hardly any scratches hobbled up to Vash, he looked ready to choke the life out of the tall blonde man. "You…you did this!"

Vash nodded, "Yeah, but I'm really sorry. Really."

"Sorry doesn't fix things!" Vanderbilt yelled with extreme contempt. It was then that a few ambulances and other medical personal arrived on the scene; they immediately began checking people for injury.

Meryl still felt the need to explain even though she hadn't been an agent in so long, "Oh Mr. Vanderbilt, please you can just form a claim with the insurance agency, I'm sure they'll take care of everything, especially when—" She was interrupted by Travis' annoyed and loud voice.

"Just who are you?" Travis asked finally getting a good look at the waiter who was now in very dirty uniform.

Vanderbilt groaned, "I can't believe you don't know who this is, Mr. Derry, isn't it obvious that this is—"

Vash stuck his hand out towards Travis interrupting the conversation, "Vash the Stampede." He gave a curt nod as well.

It was more out of reflex than anything, Travis grabbed Vash's hand, but his eyes widened slightly in shock, "You mean to tell me that you're that legendary gunman, the outlaw with sixty billion double dollars on his head?"

"Yep, that's me." Vash squeezed Travis' hand a little tight, making the darker man in front of him's eyes narrow and try to squeeze Vash's hand back even tighter. Vash concluded that this Travis Derry was certainly not good enough for Meryl no way! He didn't even wonder if she was all right from the blast, He did not deserve a woman like her. As long as Vash was here in this town he would see to it that the wedding would never take place.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet the man responsible for so many deaths." Travis insulted with a smile, knowing very well having heard it from Meryl herself that he was not really responsible; it was all a huge misunderstanding. Yep this was the man that his fiancé chased around for almost more than a year, the one who she… he could feel himself grow angrier and angrier. Oh no, this guy was not going to come in and take Meryl's thoughts away from himself, no siree. He was going to make sure that this guy stays far away from his fiancé."

Vash chuckled light heartedly, "I don't think one more will hurt do you?" He gritted his teeth which to everyone else looked like a simple smile, "I am naturally kidding, of course."

"Naturally," Travis continued to smile but he was the first to let go of the other man's hand.

"Meryl!" A woman's voice shouted interrupting the tension between the two men.

Travis, Meryl and Vash all looked up at Millie came through the crowd; she was carrying an leather bound envelope. As the tall woman passed through the crowd of people being helped, she was grateful to find Meryl there. She was just on her way to the mansion and was as pleased as pop to have spotted her with her good eyes.

"Millie?" Meryl said leaving both Vash and Travis to themselves, meeting Millie about half way. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled as brightly as ever, holding out the leather envelope to her friend, "This was dropped off for you at the office, and since you don't work their anymore, I figured I would bring it to you."

Reaching up Meryl grabbed the envelope from Millie's hand; there was a small letter which looked glued to theleather and read it out loud to herself. "To be delivered to Meryl Amelia Strife on her twenty sixth birthday."

"What do you think it is Meryl?" Millie asked looking into her friend's eyes.

Meryl shook her head, "I…I don't know." She did not hear Vash and Travis come up behind her.

"Ooh a mysterious letter; let me see it." Vash's hand reached out for it, but Meryl held it away from him.

"Keep your paws off; I need to see what this is for myself." Looking down at the envelope she said: "I need to be alone." She walked passed Millie and Vash, wandering off towards the local saloon.

* * *

Well that's it for this episode; I hope it was all right. I still hope I keep everyone in character. Well stay tuned for the next episode, entitled, SecretHades. Thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Ryoko Blue


End file.
